Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 25 (Celebrations)
Celebrations is the twenty-fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *KELLIE and Chats dance samba and they join the carnival parade. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 24 (Dancing and costumes). *CHARLI grooves to disco music. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 31 (Jobs). *NATHAN checks his holiday photo album. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 38 (Family fun). *CHARLI wants to go bush on her next holiday. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 25 (I love to go). *KATHLEEN sings You Can't See Me. Originally from Hi-5 (Series 4). *KATHLEEN sells animals costumes for animals. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 5 (Funny festivals). *CHARLI pretends to be a groovy zebra. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 23 (Favourite animals). *DJ TIM makes music for the Hi-5 band. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 31 (Jobs). *CHARLI's fingers dress up for a show. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 5 (Funny festivals). *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a funky hippo (Nathan) who helps Charli the monkey and Kellie the lizard to overcome the fear to sports day by dancing the hippo warm up song, but then he gets scared when Tim the lion calls him for the hippo hop and he isn't ready. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 36 (Sports). Gallery Kellie_S6_E25.png Charli_S6_E25_1.png Nathan_S6_E25.png Charli_S6_E25_2.png Kathleen You Can't See Me 2.png Kathleen_S6_E25.png Charli_S6_E25_3.png Tim_S6_E25.png Charli_S6_E25_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E25.png Trivia *During Kellie's segment, Tim and Nathan wore the same vests from I Can Go Anywhere. *Brazil, officially the Federative Republic of Brazil, is the largest country in both South America and Latin America. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazil *The version of You Can't See Me seen in this episode is the complete version of the song, heard before in Series 2 but not in Series 4, where the video clip is from. *Limbo is a traditional popular dance contest that originated on the island of Trinidad, in Latin America. Songlets ;Word play Samba, samba, carnevale, olá, olá, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land Samba, samba, carnevale, olá, olá, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land. Samba, samba, carnevale, olá, olá, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land Samba, samba, carnevale, olá, olá, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land. Samba, samba, carnevale, olá, olá, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land Samba, samba, carnevale, olá, olá, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land. ;Body move #01 Karaoke version of It's A Party ;Shapes in space Smile, say cheese, freeze on the spot It's a snappy holiday, gonna snap the lot Capture these moments with people you know It's a snappy holiday, ready, set, go, snap! Smile, say cheese, freeze on the spot It's a snappy holiday, gonna snap the lot Capture these moments, Kellie catching the wave Watch out, Kellie, be very, very brave, snap! Smile, say cheese, freeze on the spot It's a snappy holiday, gonna snap the lot Capture these moments, when the fish got away Never mind, Tim, it's a snappy holiday, snap! Smile, say cheese, freeze on the spot It's a snappy holiday, gonna snap the lot Capture these moments, when the tent fell down Kathleen and Charli falling on the ground, snap! ;Body move #02 I've got a picture of you and me Down by the river, underneath an old gum tree We've got our fishing hats on, we're catching fish That's what I'm thinking, that's what I wish. I've got a picture of you and me Down by the river, underneath an old gum tree We've got our flat rocks for skimming up stream That's what I'm thinking, that's what I dream. I've got a picture of you and me Down by the river, underneath an old gum tree We've got our walking boots on up for a hike That's what I'm thinking, that's what I like. ;Filler song Wherever I look I see puzzles and numbers Like how many flowers in my garden are red? One, two, three, four Or should I count the blue ones instead? It's funny just what I can see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) Wherever I look I see numbers and patterns Like how many letters in the alphabet A, B, C, D Or should I go backwards from Z? It's amazing just what I can see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) Just look around Tell me what you see (Try your luck but you won't see me) Everywhere you go there are things to count (Everywhere I go there are tricks about) How many houses in the street? (How many toes are on your feet?) I can count everything I see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) But there's one thing that I can't see (That's me!). ;Puzzles and patterns Dressing up in fancy clothes, what can I be? Something very different and not at all like me Putting on some dress ups, I'm feeling rather fine Now I'm all dressed up, I'm ready for a festive fun time. Dressing up in fancy clothes, what can I be? Something very stripy and different to me Putting on some dress ups, I'm feeling rather fine Now I'm all dressed up, I'm ready for a festive fun time. ;Body move #03 Zelda is a ... zebra you should know She can ... get up and go Cleepeetee ... and a tail that moves She's bopping and a-hopping the Zelda zebra move Grooves up, ... Swish that tail, so you know it's there Shake those stripes that are black and white Shake, turn, twist and shout, that's what life is about. Zelda is a ... zebra you should know She can ... get up and go Cleepeetee ... and a tail that moves Bopping and a-hopping the Zelda zebra move Grooves up, ... Swish that tail, so you know it's there Shake those stripes that are black and white Shake, turn, twist and shout, that's what life is about. ;Making music Making music, that's what I do DJ Timbo and I'll spin discs for you Do what I do and I play what I play Such an excellent job to be DJ. ;Body move #04 Five little fingers, all in a row Going all tonight to see a show After the show they'll be dancing On come the clothes very fancy. Five little fingers, all in a row Going all tonight to see a show After the show they'll be dancing On come the clothes very fancy. ;Sharing stories Jungle rhythm in my feet, working out to the hip hop beat Dance my way to the big contest, music helps me do my best. Jungle rhythm in my feet, working out to the hip hop beat Dance my way to the big contest, music helps me do my best. Jungle rhythm in my feet, working out to the hip hop beat Dance my way to the big contest, music helps me do my best. Jungle rhythm in my feet, working out to the hip hop beat Dance my way to the big contest, music helps me do my best. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about the samba Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about parades & carnivals Category:Ep about Brazil Category:Ep about holidays Category:Ep about photos Category:Ep about albums Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about cameras Category:Ep about surfing Category:Ep about fishing Category:Ep about tents Category:Ep about the bush Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kathleen's you can't see me Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about fancy dress parties Category:Ep about zebras Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about DJs Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about sports Category:Ep about jungle Category:Ep about hippos Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about hip hop music Category:Ep about warming up Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about limbo Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about lizards Category:Ep about awards & trophies